fut_mex_extfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eric Ávila
|nacionalidad = Estadounidense |nac_deportiva = Mexicano |altura = |peso = |fecha fallecimiento = |lugar fallecimiento = |inicio = 1997 |retiro = |equipo_debut = UNAM Pumas |equipo_retiro = |posición = Mediocampista |club = Tampa Bay Rowdies |número = |liga = NASL |goles_clubes = 12 |selección = |selección_inf = |veces internacional = |goles internacional = |mundiales = }} '''Eric Humberto Ávila (19 de mayo de 1984, San Diego California, Estados Unidos) es un futbolista mexicano nacido en los Estados Unidos pero de padres mexicanos, por lo tanto es considerado mexicano, que juega en la posición de medio. Actualmente esta en el Tampa Bay Rowdies de NASL. Trayectoria Ávila decidió renunciar su estación mayor como clubs profesionales comenzaron a mostrar el interés. Ávila decidió firmar una Generación Adidas el contrato y él posteriormente fue reclutado la 2a Ronda (19o Total) por Dallas FC en el Superesbozo de MLS 2008. Ávila hizo su estreno MLS para Dallas FC como un 85 substituto de minuto contra de Houston Dynamo en un 1-1 ata el 26 de junio de 2008.1 Él ganó su primera carrera MLS ayudan sobre un jefe por Abe Thompson durante el tiempo de parada ayudando FC a Dallas a un 1-1 lazo contra los Magos de Ciudad de Kansas el 4 de julio de 2008.2 and scored his first senior goal on June 20, 2009, in a game against Columbus Crew. y anotado su primer objetivo mayor el 20 de junio de 2009, en un juego contra Equipo de Columbus. Durante los Partidos de la MLS Cup Playoffs en 2010, él anotó el objetivo victorioso en el 88 minuto para dar un triunfo a Dallas sobre el Verdadero Lago de Sal en la primera pierna de los semifinales de Conferencia Occidentales, ayudando a las Rayas Rojas ganar la serie, 3-2, sobre el conjunto como Dallas hizo su aspecto de Taza primer en la vida MLS. En diciembre de 2008, Ávila viajó a Inglaterra con compañeros de equipo de Dallas FC de muchacho Bruno Guarda, Josh Lambo, y Antonio Wallace con otra Generación Adidas jugadores para friendlies contra las escuadrillas de la reserva de Chelsea, Reading, y el Chalet Aston. Él se graduó de la Generación MLS Adidas el programa al final de la estación 2010.5 En julio de 2011 se anunciaba que Ávila había sido transferida por un préstamo al Atlas durante 6 meses, pero el trato de préstamo fracasó. El 2 de agosto de 2011, FC Dallas negoció Ávila a Toronto FC por Maicon Santos.7 Cuatro días más tarde Ávila hizo su estreno para el equipo contra el DC United en un 3-3.8 Ávila anotó su primer objetivo para Toronto el 27 de agosto en un 1-1 de casa dibujan contra San José Earthquakes.9 Ávila anotó su primer objetivo de la estación 2012 contra el Real Salt Lake el 28 de abril en un 3-2 lejos la derrota. Cuando el contrato de Ávila expiró al final de la estación 2012 él decidieron participar en el Draft de Reingreso 2012 MLS. El 14 de diciembre de 2012, Ávila fue seleccionada por Rápidos del Colorado en la etapa dos del Draft. aproximadamente un mes más tarde, Ávila fue negociada a EE.UU. Chivas para Nick LaBrocca. hubo una controversia debido a se llegada al Club Chivas, debido a que había jugado para Estados Unidos, al final llegó con la condición de renunciar a la selección de USA pero se decidió que terminara la temporada con Chivas USA y por tanto no viene a Mexico. El 12 de septiembre de 2014 se dio a conocer que Avila fue comprado por el Club Santos Laguna por aproximadamente $500,000 y que terminando la temporada 2014 de la Major League Soccer llegaría al equipo mexicano para disputar el Torneo Clausura 2015. A pesar de que fue comprado por el Santos, finalmente no lo registro para el Torneo Clausura 2015, por lo que lo presto al Orlando City Soccer Club, tuvo poca participación y fue liberado. Clubes Categoría:Mexicanos en Estados Unidos Categoría:Mexicanos en Canadá Categoría:Mexicanos Nacidos en Estados Unidos